


Follow Through

by seoholuvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Alternative Perspective, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mingi please stop, Other, Pokemon, School traumatized hwanwoong, Seoho is done with hwanwoong, Tennis, ice cream shop, squirtle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoholuvr/pseuds/seoholuvr
Summary: Seoho can't help but feel overwhelmed by the stranger he plays tennis with on a weekly yet somehow doesn't know the name to
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Seoho found himself once again on the tennis courts. He just couldn’t stay away. He enjoyed the way the racket fit in one hand and a ball in the other. Wearing shorts was only an added pleasure for the game. He came here to the same court every day off from his job at the ice cream shop just to play. Recently his days got switched and now he had Sunday and Monday off instead of Friday and Saturday. So he was a bit upset at his weekend being ruined. Feeling a little down he went to the only place he knew he could find comfort. 

The tennis court. In his shorts and baggy shirt that was messily tucked in, so that it was mostly hanging out from the back. From his rush to get to the courts he nearly tripped over his own shoes while trying to put them on. The right shoe still untied as he marched over to his favorite cour with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder.

Number three all the way in the corner and shade. The trees cover over the area to block out most of the sun. And if any balls were shot astray they would normally not end up on anyone else's courts. Usually, not all shots however stay on the court. 

Once he got to the court he dropped his back next to the net and bent down to tie his shoes. The early bird gets the better court after all. He didn’t know how many people showed up on Sundays so he decided to be there early just in case. 

Once he finally finished setting up, tenni’s balls pushed into his pocket, racket in hand did he realize that he had come alone. In his rush he had forgotten to call and ask Hwanwoong if he was free to play with him. 

Seoho took his playing so seriously that he usually leaves his phone at home or in his car. Today he had left it at home because he wanted to have a serious match but now he could either go home and call or stay and play alone. With a small huff he picked up his racket in his right hand and began getting ready to serve. Taking practice serves alone he figured before moving to play against the wall. 

His right hand clasped firmly around the grip of the racket and in his left hand a ball. Barely held in his fingertips to make the toss nice and easy. He swayed his racket back and forth a bit to warm up for the shot before going for it. His left arm went up to toss the ball in the air as his right made its loop behind his back to meet the ball in mid air. However his toss was a little low, catching on the side of the racket. The slight misaim of the racket causes the neon ball to go spiraling down straight into the net. And of course a snort to come from an unexpected onlooker. 

The snort made Seoho look up to glare at the stranger who seemed to be glaring at Seoho through the sunlight."What’s so funny."

“ I just thought that the person who stole my court would be better at tennis than you are."The male laughed again, blonde hair falling out of his eyes as he tilted his head back. Watching Seoho with a clearly unamused position. Arms crossed over his chest while still holding his racket and having a bag slung over his shoulder. He was Seoho had to admit more put together than he had been getting here. He had clearly taken enough time to tie his shoes at least. Which is more than Seoho can say. 

“ It’s a public court. You don’t own it."Seoho huffed out. He didn’t know this stranger with black sweats but he knew that he wasn’t dressed to play in the sun. The dark clothes and no hat or sunglasses on him clearly showed he had been expecting to play in the shade. 

“ Well you’re obviously alone so . . ."the male trailed off and dropped his arms so that his hands were tucked into his pockets. The right hand thumb sticking out to grip the racket to keep it from falling to the ground, hanging upside down by his leg. Why the male didn’t just leave it in the bag until he got to the court Seoho didn’t know. He did however know that he was asking for his court back. 

Instead of letting the male have the court though Seoho instead shrugged, "You’re obviously alone too. '' To Seoho’s delight the other looked around with wide eyes. His ears starting to redden at the tips. It seems Seoho was not the only one who forgot something today. 

“ Goddamn Keonhee, where are you? "He heard the stranger mumble in annoyance as he pulled out his phone."Oh, my friend got his work schedule changed and has different days off now . . ."Seoho watched as the other tried to hide his embarrassment by rubbing at his face just to have something to do. 

“ Yeah, yeah whatever just get over here."Seoho just pointed to the court across from him. He wasn’t about to leave the park without having his fun. And fun on the tennis court alone was close to nothing. It seemed like work then. 

The later male was confused for a while just kind of staring at Seoho before he dropped his own bag on the ground at the edge of the net next to Seoho’s and made his way over to the court diagonal of where Seoho was standing. Stepping back from the small white box that was laid out in the midst of the blue and green. 

Seoho in turn turned sideways a bit, getting ready to take another swing, this time calling out, "Luv all first serve."Before taking his swing. Luckily this time he was a little more relaxed, the ball making it over the net. It wasn’t the best serve, not at all as fast as he had wanted but it made it over doing a small bounce before his opponent struck it back. Seoho of course moved after it and it wasn’t long before a match was struck. 

It wasn’t long before they both found themselves drenched in sweat despite being the ones who were on the court with shade. Seoho having a little more room for air seeing as how he always stuck to shorts. Something he had gloated about when he saw his opponent struggling with his sweatpants. The comment however only got Seoho a, "Shut up I’ve never had this hard of a time playing anyone.” 

“ So you admit I’m good! "

“ Absolutely not! "

“ But you just said, "before Seoho could finish defending himself however his opponent had moved into position for a serve. Calling out a quick, "30 : 15, first serve."before shooting the ball at an unexpecting Seoho. Making him squeal a bit and flail his arms about, completely messing up his form and missing the shot. 

With a pout he called out, "Cheater! "

His opponent only laughed as he rolled the ball towards his foot using his racket. Once the ball connected with the inner of the shoe he held it there between his shoe and racket, lifting his leg up in the process before letting the ball go to bounce down. Hitting it with the racket so that it bounced high enough for him to catch. 

It wasn’t long before he was back behind the line, moving towards the right side of the court to make his next shot. Seoho however wasn't having this, he simply pulled a ball from his own pocket and shot it at the blonde male. Now having someone to target it seems his aim grew exceedingly better, nailing the later right in the leg. 

The blonde male wasn’t having it either it seems. As Seoho was busy laughing at having hit the other he got hit in the shoulder by a ball. Those balls were tiny but with enough force they did hurt. Sure they weren’t something to cry over but the moment of pain was enough to send him reaching for another ball and shooting it at the other. 

Eventually the whole thing turned into a war. Tennis balls flying all over the place as the two ran around trying to avoid getting but also grab a ball to shoot at the other. It seemed even the shade of the trees couldn’t defend them from getting sweaty. Both them ending up with dripping hair when they finally calmed down enough to call it a tie. It was an unspoken agreement. 

Both of them are smiling at the other in a somewhat neutral way. Shaking hands once they both got to the net where their bags were to get some water. Seoho pulled out his blue water bottle, it was see through and had a little chain dangling from it. A little blue squirtle. The pokemon smiling a lot like the blonde had a moment ago. All wide and carefree. The type of carefree he strived to be. 

Taking a look at the other after he had rehydrated he noticed that he had a regular water bottle. One of the stores bought ones that came in packets and easily crumbled once you squished them. And that’s exactly what the later did once he had finished drinking all the water, taking the bottle and crumbling it down. Once it was shrunk to the smallest possible form he placed the cap back on and sealed the bottle. Placing it back into his bag. 

“ Why don’t you just throw it away? "Seoho called out against the easy silence they had established on the court. Watching as the latter raised his head to look up at him from where he was kneeling on the ground next to his bag. Giving Seoho a small nose scrunch of confusion."The bottle, why don’t you throw away the bottle? "

“ Oh, there are no recycling bins here."the blonde simply answered. Closing his bag once again after he placed his racket away in the bag. Hands brushing through his wet hair only to cringe at how wet his hands came out. Rubbing them against his sweat pants in an attempt to dry them. 

Seoho bent down to put his own racket away and sling his bag over his shoulder. The sky was already beginning to dim. Glancing over he saw that the other was on his phone, a bag slung over his left shoulder. Evidently texting someone, nose scrunched up once again, seemingly distraught. 

“ I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? "the blonde asked once he finally put his phone away in his pocket. As he turned back to look at Seoho, earning a nod from him. With that he left Seoho to shuffle over to his car. Completely tired and ready for a shower and map. 

…

Once he was showered and dressed in a fresh pair of shorts and a shirt, his favorite forms of clothing, did Seoho finally fall back into his bed. Phone in hand as he called Hwanwoong. Laying back on his back with his phone next to him on speaker, being too lazy to just text him. His laziness was rewarded with a clearly annoyed Hwanwoong. 

He didn’t like responding to calls but he’d do it anyway, not enthusiastically but he’d never leave a call unanswered. Nothing disturbs the male more than seeing the red flare of a missed call, claiming that having to go to school for years has made him traumatized by the color red and late assignments, or in this case a missed phone call. It was all rather hilarious in Seoho’s opinion. Sometimes he’d call Hwanwoong when he was bored just to hear how upset he was over being disturbed to be put through ‘ a repeating traumatic experience. ‘ 

The phone didn’t ring that long before a distraught Hwanwoong answered. A bit out of breath. The breathy, "What? "that was screamed next to Seoho’s ear only made him laugh and the other man got even more angry. Starting a ramble about how Seoho was being disrespectful towards the suffering. 

“ My days off got switched. I have Sunday and Monday off now and I was wondering if you were free any time then so we can play together."Seoho simply talked over Hwanwoong’s speech of how wrong he is to be calling him over things that weren’t important. 

“ Really? I have classes on Mondays and my Sundays are for getting mentally prepared for Mondays."Hwanwoong groaned. Obviously not going to let Seoho convince him to come out from his bed on Sunday."I would never go out unless absolutely necessary, you know that."

“ For someone so small you hold your beliefs are much larger. How do they fit inside you? Do they take up the room where your brain is supposed to be? "Seoho asked mockingly. He didn’t want to be left alone on the court. It was no fun that way. The comments however earned him another lecture from Hwanwoong on disrespect. Not wanting to listen however Seoho cut him off."I met someone on the courts today, he was much more fun to play with than you anyway."

“ How dare you. I’m the most fun person ever. No one is funner than me."Hwanwoong fumed. If there was anything he hated more than missing calls it’s being told that he isn’t someone’s favorite. 

“ Funner is’t a word. I must admit that it’s a relief to actually be able to see my opponent over the net, you know? "Seoho couldn’t help but smile as he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Hwanwoong ramble. Something that easily brought him comfort, not from the pain but just being able to listen to the other and know he isn’t alone. 

“ Lee Seoho I’m going to haunt your home once I finally die from a stroke from one of your surprise phone calls."Seoho couldn’t help but laugh at how dramatic Hwanwoong was. It was no secret that Seoho enjoyed listening to all the excuses Hwanwoong could come up with on the spot, mumbling a soft, "Goodnight Woong."before hanging up and letting the exhaustion of the day running around with a stranger finally catch up to him. 

…

The next day Seoho once again made it to the courts, a bit less excited than he was yesterday. He didn’t have anyone to play with. The chances were also very slim that he would bump into another random stranger that was friendly enough to fight with him over nothing. Competition fueled Seoho so playing alone was never enjoyable to him. He’d usually keep drilling Hwanwoong until the latter begged for a break. His competitiveness always took over so that he never got too tired, the trill taking him as far as needed to go. 

So lost in his thoughts as he made his way over to the court, head down as he walked across the white line that was painted across the courts that were in front of his, that he didn’t even notice there was anyone in front of him before he walked face first into a solid back. 

Stumbling back Seoho apologizing in his rush to get away from the poor stranger. It was only when the other had laughed did he realize that the blonde squirtle man was standing in front of him. Hand reaching out to shake Seoho’s. Tennis etiquette meant that you always shake hands before and after a match. 

“ I see you’ve come back for another loss. I guess losing once isn’t enough for you."Seoho could tell that the blonde was joking just by the way that he was still smiling, eyebrows moving exaggeratedly towards him. A challenge. The blonde squirtle was offering him a challenge. 

“ You’re the one who doesn’t seem to have learned how to take a loss."He huffed as he dropped his bag near the edge of the net as he made his way over to the other side. He wasn’t actually upset, in fact he was rather content seeing as how he didn’t have to play alone. Finally coming to a stop on the right side of the court. You always start on the right in tennis. 

The blonde just laughed as he spun his racket a bit and moved in position to serve, his right leg stepping out a bit as he did the little sway before shooting the ball up that Seoho tended to do as well. Watching the ball fly up as his knees bent down slightly, taking his swing. Seoho couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the flawless form the other had. The blonde squirtle was indeed talented. The momentary internal appreciation caused Seoho to miss the shot. Blinking rapidly as the ball zoomed right past him, nearly hitting him. 

To cover up for his sudden miss however he called out a little rushed, "Hey that’s not fair. I just woke up. I didn’t even get a chance to warm up."He added a little whine and footstomp that he had picked up from Hwanwoong. The latter used it whenever he was overly upset that Seoho had woken him up early to play. 

Luckily the blonde squirtle agreed to rally a bit. Rallies were Hwanwoong’s favorite. Sometimes he’d even convince Seoho to just let them do that the entire time. Seoho wasn’t as fond of them however. There just wasn’t any competition in rallies. They were all for fun and warm ups to get you ready. With the squirtle man however it seemed different. The gloating smile that he put on everytime Seoho missed driving Seoho to spike the ball at the latter giving him his own smirk as the ball came close to hitting him. 

Instead of shooting another ball at him however the squirtle man came towards Seoho, crossing the forbidden line of the net that no one crossed if they weren’t switching courts to charge at Seoho with his racket. Seoho in turn screamed and started to run away. Leading them into a few laps around the court. Seoho squealing and running for his life and the blonde squirtle following suit racket waving behind him. Some people even shook their heads at the two as they walked by, not that either noticed. One caught on revenge and the other running for his life. 

Eventually however the blonde stopped running, leaning over and bracing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breaths in between laughs making it more difficult to do. Seoho also let out his own laugh, a series of giggles as he bounced from his safety on the other side of the net and away from the squirtle man. 

Once the other had caught his breath did they both start another ball war. This time they actually managed to play a game. The winner was once again not decided seeing as how they both had to leave early, both having to work early the next day. 

Seoho was pulling his bag on his shoulder as he turned to leave the court. The other seemingly once again busy contacting someone and he really needed to get home. However before he could take more than three steps towards his car the squirrel man called after him."Hey wait."

Seoho turned to acknowledge the other. Head tilting to the side as if to ask if the other wanted something from him."Can I have your number? You know so we could play together again sometime."

“ You mean so I can beat you again? "

“ I won both times! "

“ No way it was me! "

“ Rude is this how you treat a professional tennis player? "

“ You’re not a professional and you’re wasting my time."

It was all really funny to Seoho, how easy it was to frustrate the blonde. His ears already turning red at being mocked."Yeah yeah you can have my number. We know you’re interested in me, you don’t have to hide behind silly excuses. Just ask me on a date like a real man."Seoho waved him off as he took hold of his phone, putting in his number and saving his contact as, ‘ hot professional. ‘ Before handing the phone back to the man. 

“ That’s gay."the blonde pointed out as he took his phone back and slipped it into the pocket of his sweatpants. Did this man never learn how hot it gets wearing black on a tennis court? 

“ You’re gay."Seoho countered with a smile as he once again turned to leave. 

“ Touche."He hadn’t expected that response from the other but before he could say anything the other had already left, leaving Seoho to stare at the empty court for a moment before heading home. 

…

Seoho got home to his quiet apartment. A stark contrast to the mocking calls and snorts from the male he had come to enjoy seeing at the tennis courts. It had been a few days since he had last seen him, being too caught up at work. Of course having work long days in a row made Seoho anything but happy. In fact it got tiring most of the time, but as Seoho saw it, he’d rather work hard once and then be rewarded with days off.

Seoho loved his job really. Well it wasn’t exactly his job. He just did it to pay for the classes he took in the afternoon after work. His parents spoiled him and offered to pay for his apartment as he studied abroad. It was strange at first to be in a new place all alone but the loneliness didn’t last very long. After meeting Hwanwoong on his way to class, Seoho having bumped into him in his rush to make it to the right class on his first day and Hwanwoong exiting his morning classes they collided and so his life grew slightly more social. Hwanwoong easily had many friends. He was an easy person to be around. 

Hwanwoong wasn’t at all popular. He was rather average. He was just in a way known, everyone seemed to know him and like him. He may not be friends with all of them but they all treated him as such. To Seoho, who barely made friends, Hwanwoong was rich in the friendship department. Hwanwoong was also the one who helped Seoho find his job, insisting that his friend Mingi works there and so Seoho wouldn’t have to feel alone there. 

Seoho did in fact come to love his job. He really enjoyed greeting people despite his shyness and helping them pick out the different ice cream flavors they wanted. Honestly who wouldn't love their job if they were surrounded by frozen treats the entire time? Not to mention Mingi who easily made working there more fun. How he’d just make a game out of the whole ordering process whenever kids came in. Even the shy ones that hid behind their parents legs and mumbled what they wanted liked Mingi. There was no one really that Mingi couldn’t make smile. No one that is but Seonghwa. One of their most recent customers. Seonghwa always came in seemingly just to annoy Mingi. Mingi however seemed to be more thrilled by the attention he received from the other, making a point to smile more and try out every bad pick up line he had on the other who simply shook his head in displeasure as he took his ice cream from Mingi. 

Seoho was smiling as he found himself lost in thought about work, his phone resting by his head suddenly vibrating with a notification causing him to jump, startling him out of his thoughts. Surprised he picked the phone up in confusion to see he had a text from an unknown number. It didn’t take long however before he realized who it was. Now Seoho was pretty sure he was Sherlock Holmes, using his detective skills to figure out who it was not just simply because the message read : Hey this is the guy from the tennis court? 

In his opinion he was genius, absolutely flawlessly great at figuring things out, until he woke up that is. Seoho couldn’t help but laugh as he set the male’s contact name to blonde squirtle before he replied with a simple. Yes you have successfully contacted the sexy professional tennis player. 

Seoho was satisfied by his response so much that he put his phone down and smiled. It didn’t take long however before his phone vibrated once again with a response. One thing Seoho didn’t like at all was probably being forced to respond to text messages when he was tired. He often either called people when he was in this mindset or just simply left them ( Hwanwoong ) on read. So it was no surprise that he didn’t take the squirtle’s response of, I see someone upgraded from hot to sexy, very well. In fact he was a bit aggressive replying with a short. If you wanna talk, call me, I’m too tired to text. A bit way too straightforward probably but he had class that afternoon and after hours of glaring at numbers and formulas he wasn’t in the best mood. 

To his surprise the latter did in fact call him. Not even five minutes later his phone was ringing by a call from the blonde squirtle. Leaving him to sigh as he answered and put his phone on speaker, a common occurrence for his not wanting to hold the phone mindset as he grabbed his pillow and pulled it closer to him."Do you know what time it is? "

The blonde only laughed on the other end, a few thumping movements could be heard before his voice came in."You said call you Mr. Sexy Professional tennis player. I’m only respecting your wishes."

Seoho could practically hear the playful and taunting smile in the blonde’s voice despite only knowing him for a few days."Flirting? "Seoho asked instead, turning the conversation to tease the other instead. His chin sinking into the soft pillow in his arms as he waited for the other. 

After a moment of silence came a, "Well maybe I do want a date."Seho had not been expecting that. A little choked sound coming from him as he choked on nothing but air. 

The blonde squirtle must have heard the noise that Seoho had let out since he gave a light chuckle.Hearing his chuckle, Seoho thought the other was making fun of him and a rush of anger surged through him. Simply on impulse, he ended the call. 

Right after ending the call, he realized what it must've looked like. Ending the call like that, was probably equivalent to admitting he was embarrassed! How humiliating… He can’t believe that he had lost to the pokemon man. He should be the one catching him with a pokeball and not the other way around.

What he didn't know was that after hearing the beep that signaled the end of a call, the blonde’s lips raised into an amused smile. At this time, only one thought ran across that person’s mind: He’s so cute~~

… 

The next morning Seoho was a little late for work, throwing on the closest things he could find, which happened to be a long sleeve button up with a pair of black jeans. A striking difference compared to his usual fit of shorts. Jeans weren’t as comfortable as shorts in his opinion. They were slightly too clingy and made it a little harder to move in. He liked the freedom of shorts. 

Once he made his way inside the bright pink and purple shop. The sign already lit up, glass doors and walls covered a majority of the seating area so they could open them up and have a feeling of being outside when the weather was nice. Mingi was already behind the counter scooping ice cream for what seemed to be a couple. The two holding hands as they waited to be handed their ice cream. 

Seoho pulled on the pinkish apron as he made his way over to where Mingi was. Who didn’t even hesitate to turn to Seoho and tie the apron for him after he handed the couple there ice cream."Someone’s a bit late today."

“ I woke up late." Seoho huffed a bit but it was all playful, turning around to greet the next customers with the best smile he could manage towards strangers. It felt a little strange to smile towards people he didn’t know but it was part of his job. The only part he had trouble with really. Unlike Mingi who found it easy to bond with every stranger who walks in. 

It wasn’t unusual at all to see Seonghwa walk in, his usual elegant form. Always dressed so formally and ready for work. Seonghwa in appearance is completely different from the fun loving and carefree Mingi. He always held himself with a more regal appearance. The dark clothing only accenting his already sharp facial structure. Mingi on the other hand preferred more loose and comfortable clothes much like Seoho. 

Seonghwa was always polite despite the fact that he was always cringing away from Mingi, he favored Seoho’s help in getting his order. He honestly liked when Seonghwa came in, Seonghwa was probably his favorite customer, he was always polite and original. He never ordered the same thing every time. He always changed his order, it honestly became a game to Seoho to see if he could guess what Seonghwa wanted before he asked. He knew for sure that it wouldn’t be pistachio, having made a sour face after taking one spoonful of the ice cream. Remembering the way he had cringed at something that wasn’t Mingi’s mushy words simply made Seoho giggle as he faced Seonghwa. The male was easily smiling back at him, "Could I get a regular cookies and cream maybe? Add a little twist with some more chocolate everything on it? "

This was probably one of Seoho’s favorite things about Seonghwa, his strange choice of ice cream toppings. He always had fun mixing together everything the male wanted. Picking up the scoop, bowl in hand as he scooped up some of the cookies and cream. Starting to sprinkle every chocolate topping he could find on top of the ice cream that Seonghwa nodded to as he held the item up in silent question. After finishing the order he handed it to Mingi who was waiting for Seonghwa at the register. Giving Seonghwa an apologetic smile. Mingi was already trying to flirt as he rang up Seonghwa, the latter paying as soon as he could just to get away from Mingi." What higher archery of people have I possibly pleased to be blessed with your presence so early in the morning? "

Seoho couldn’t help but laugh, a short burst of him giggling behind his hands as the same look of a painful smile on his face. The cringe that always seemed to depict how the latter felt towards Mingi, that Seoho couldn’t help but laugh at. Mingi always felt betrayed that Seoho found him getting rejected to be pure comedy. To both his and Mingi’s surprise however Seonghwa actually talked to Mingi. He usually left without saying much more than a, "Thank you."in response to Mingi’s flirting. Today however he got, "Don’t you ever get tired of rejection? "

“ There is no harm in trying." Mingi's smile somehow only grows at the attention even adding in a wink. Seoho was now most definitely cringing along with Seonghwa, finally understanding what second hand embarrassment was like.

“ You know it’s said that the key to insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome." Seonghwa couldn’t help but snort as he watched Mingi, eyes flickering over to Seoho as if to ask, ‘ Can you believe this guy? ‘ 

“ It’s not insanity it’s perseverance. The only form of insanity I suffer from, I’ll have you know, is being insanely in love with you."Mingi confidently stated, making Seoho himself wonder why Mingi was never affected by getting rejected over and over. To his surprise however when Seonghwa didn’t cringe instead he just smiled for real as he thanked them and headed out to his own work. 

It was quiet for the most part, no one really coming or going. Everyone was too busy around noon anyway. No one really came in at the time so Seoho didn’t feel bad about leaving Mingi alone by the counter for a moment to go and take a quick restroom break. He wasn't expecting to see a certain blonde man talking to Mingi when he got back. Silently stepping up to the counter where he was getting ready to scoop up the order. His eyes fixated on the blonde male who met his gaze over the counter but remained silent as he gazed back at him. 

“We’ll have two chocolate brownies and some extra chocolate chips."A voice called out to Seoho snapping him out of his thoughts to see a female standing in front of him, an easy smile as she waited for him to scoop up their order. Purple hair falling down just past her shoulders over her simple white shirt and jeans that were matching what the blonde was wearing. 

A strange feeling suddenly took over Seoho as he scooped the ice cream a bit bitterly. His hands trembled slightly. It was a bit strange to see the blonde male with someone holding their hand after he had flirted with him last night. The embarrassment soon returned to Seoho as he remembered how fast he had exposed his interest in the latter then. So to avoid the way his ears began to match his hair he quickly finished the order and shoved the bowls over to Mingi who rang the two up after giving Seoho a strange look. He tried to make himself seem busy as the two paid. He could feel someone staring at him but he didn’t want to acknowledge the other or the fact that he had embarrassed himself, only allowing himself to look up at the gaze of a confused Mingi once they had left. 

…

It had been a while since Seoho had any contact with the blonde squirtle, he had missed both days of their tennis and hadn’t texted or called Seoho since he had seen him at work. Seoho was sure by then that the other didn’t want to associate with him anymore, so when his phone lit up with a call from blonde squirtle he was a bit surprised, a bit nervous as he picked up. In his rush to answer the male’s call that he was now feeling like he had answered too fast and probably seemed desperate. 

His internal struggle was however cut off by the deep voice that he had come to find haunting his thoughts." Hey. "

“ Hey." It was a small greeting. The slight tension that hung in the air causing him to shift around a bit from where he was seated on the edge of his bed. Silently cursing himself for falling so fast for a stranger who looks like a pokemon." You didn’t come. " 

He was referring to the other not showing up for their tennis games that week, he knew the other understood since he let out a long sigh. “ I was busy. My sister came for a visit and it’s rather rude to leave your older sister alone if she had traveled hours just to see you. “ 

He tried to explain, Seoho knew his intentions were well but what had really caught his attention was the word sister, suddenly feeling even more stupid for getting upset with the blonde male. “ Oh ah sorry, sister? “ 

It was the only thing he could really get out somewhat intelligibly as his brain had needed to work now more than it had dome for a while. “ Yeah the girl that was with me getting ice cream. “ There was a moment of silence before the other continued. “ I don’t really get sweets often, so it was a nice change. “ 

Seoho wasn’t dumb, he could tell that there was a double meaning behind the words. He didn’t know what exactly the other was trying to imply, it wasn’t the ice cream he had enjoyed about the day. Maybe it was just seeing his sister? Seoho wasn’t sure but he knew that if he kept thinking about it all would only lead him back down the path of wondering about the blonde squirtle even more. 

“ Will you be there next week? “ Seoho instead changed the subject. Knowing they were tiptoeing around what was digging another moment of embarrassment for one of them, more particularly Seoho. 

“ Yeah I will, see you then. Goodnight. “ The latter mumbled before hanging up, not really waiting for Seoho’s response. Seoho fell back and dropped his phone to the side as he ran his hands through his already messy hair in frustration. The blonde squirtle was going to be the death of his sanity. 

… 

The next day on campus, Seoho was dragged by Mingi from the university gates all the way to their seats. As they walked, Seoho’s focus was cut in half. Part of his brain continued to think about a certain squirtle while the other half caught bits and pieces of what his friend was saying. Frankly, he only heard “.....so fun…. …..game…… play after…..” and as for the rest, he completely zoned it out. When they were seated, his attention was slightly more focused. Mingi didn't realize he had been the only one excited about what he had been yapping about nonstop until he saw the confused look on his face. 

“You… what the heck have you been doing all that time I was talking???” Mingi was a bit irritated but it was also rare for him to see his best friend so dazed. 

“I was saying there's a new mmorpg that just came out. It's already very popular and I heard it was fun. I already made accounts for us so you just have to log in after you download it.” Seoho nodded along as Mingi talked, this time actually listening. 

“So you wanna play after school?” 

“Sure, there shouldn't be much to do today anyway. I'll check out what all the hype is about.” 

And so, after an uneventful day at the university, the two went to Seoho’s apartment and made their first game login. 

Unlike the majority of the people on the game forum, the character Seoho chose was dull compared to those on the forum. While most of the boys chose the good looking elf marksman or buff shapeshifter, Seoho chose to be a human summoner which was the most underrated character. Mingi chose a female elf musician, the typical beautiful character every game has. When the two spawned at the beginner’s village, a wave of calumny immediately rose. 

Standing next to an underrated human was a beautiful elf. The huge contrast brought many looks. What surprised everyone was that about 30 seconds after the two spawned in, another pair also spawned in behind them. The thing was the contrast in appearance the second pair had was far greater than that of the first duo. Behind the human summoner and elf musician was a panda shapeshifter and a fairy race little loli. The usual bustling at the beginner village suddenly became as quiet as the night. The region chat also stood still for a strict few seconds before it exploded. 

<+1>

<+49>

<+187>

<+2928>

<+9183>

The chat went crazy. 

The four noobies who have just logged in were immediately piled with PM’s and friend requests. It wasn't rare for players to choose underrated characters to play, but the two pairs that appeared had caught everyone's attention, simply because no player had thought of playing underrated to such a point. A weak male and a capable female, a loli and a brute. It was rare for such combinations especially when classic classes such as assassins, magicians and tanks were a thing. 

Anyway, while Mingi decided to accept the friend requests sent by other girl characters, Seoho ignored all requests. Who knew what the two behind them did? But based on the chat, it seemed the two did the same thing as Seoho. 

The crowd’s pleas went unheard. 

And like so, the crowd slowly dissipated in disappointment. Seoho and Mingi went to start their first tasks after being held back by a few tens of people. Seoho was kind of irritated for being bothered like that but he soon threw the incident to the back of his mind. What's more important now was to level up and be number one on the regional leaderboard! 

After a few hours of running here and there to complete NPC missions, Seoho was finally able to leave the noobie village and set off to see the game world. Mingi was still a bit behind as he took a few breaks between gameplay. 

Seoho’s new destination was the Bluebell Fields where he needed to find a Golden Bluebell to level up his weapon tier. Seeing as how the game was out for a while now, he shouldn't be the first to have a blue tier weapon, but at least he wasn't the last. When he arrived at the fields covered in bluebells, he couldn't help but to gasp at how beautiful it looked. What was more beautiful was that in the middle of the field was a little loli fairy. In the middle of the bluebell field covered in rolls of light blue, the sunrays flowed down softly before landing on the small figure of the fairy gathering bluebells. The golden light seemed to bend to circle around the player in front of him. All at once, the scene that met Seoho’s eyes was enhanced like a filter. 

His heart raced and a blush rose to his cheeks. 

“Maybe this is what love at first sight feels like,” he whispered quietly to himself. 

...

Seho had gotten up a little earlier than usual, mind already racing over his plans to meet the blonde squirtle today. He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t excited to see the male after so long but he couldn’t stop himself from rushing to get dressed, throwing on a simple matching blue shirt and shorts as he collected his things and nearly raced to the tennis courts. Following all traffic rules however, he didn’t want to hurt anyone after all.

In his rush however he didn’t realize that maybe he was way too early. Even for the plans that he had made. That just because he was in a rush to get to the courts that it doesn’t mean the other was as well. Feeling embarrassed once again he dropped his stuff down and decided to warm up a little. It seemed like embarrassment came naturally when he thought of the blonde squirtle. 

He pulled one of the tennis balls out of his pocket and just kind of bounced it in front of him for a moment. He was unsure whether to go for some swings or play against the wall. He was just kind of standing there staring at the net, it seemed trying to serve was more in his favor at the moment. However when he tried to take his serve he felt a sharp pain in his side from behind. 

Stumbling forward as his hand drops his racket and ball and reaches for where the pain was coming from, leaning forwards a bit, almost like he was doubling over. A loud laugh coming from behind him. A heeled foot coming into his view from behind, looking up to find the owner to be none other than Sooyoung. She had always disliked Seoho but he hadn’t expected this. 

He hadn't expected her to drive her heel into his shin and send him to the ground. Sharp pain flaring up where she had made contact with his bare skin. Her heel only lifted just to come down against another exposed inch of Seoho’s skin. Too taken by the shock of the whole situation Seoho didn’t think to defend himself. His fight or flight instinct betraying him as he was basically frozen on his hands and knees. Purely vulnerable to the sharp heel that attacked him and the words that came from her each time the heel made contact with his body. “ Stupid…..gay…...disgusting…..” A few words Seoho managed to pick up over the ringing of his own heart beat in his ears, his breath becoming a little more shallow. 

He was sure he was going to suffocate here in his own panic before she could even do it herself. Hands and knees now most definitely bruised like the rest of him now probably. 

The beating soon stopped however. Heels moving back quickly as another voice called out. He couldn't hear what the voice was saying though. His ears lost all functions instead zoning into his own heartbeat and the ringing of something he couldn’t exactly say what. 

He felt another weight on his shoulder, soft and gentle. The shadow of someone else hovering over him was easy to tell. He didn’t really need to look up however to know that it was the blonde squirtle. No one else would wear black sweatpants to a tennis court and with that thought alone Seoho was able to calm his breathing. Once he was finally breathing properly did he hear a soft, “ Hey are you alright? “ 

Stunned by the way the blonde male’s hand easily left his shoulder and cupped Seoho’s cheek and lifted his head so that he was looking up into the familiar eyes that have taunted him for days, now nothing but pure concern in them. 

Still unable to process much Seoho merely nodded at the question, letting the other take the lead in helping him to sit up properly. The male’s arms wrapping around his waist the moment he doubled over immediately after trying to get up. Soft voice mumbling encouragement in his ear as he helped him up. 

After managing to move Seoho over to where his bag was, the male gave Seoho his water letting him drink as he gathered Seoho’s things and placed them back into his bag. Slinging both his and Seoho’s bags over his shoulder before coming back over to hold his hands out for Seoho. A little offer of help, one that Seoho could refuse if he wanted. 

Despite not knowing much about each other past tennis Seoho found it rather easy to find a rhythm with the blonde squirtle. Neither one of them ever crossed personal boundaries. Like how the blonde didn’t question Seoho about the beating or how he doesn’t force Seoho to take his hands to help him get up. He could tell that the other had understood his sense of pride was merely shattered at this point. 

To be forced into being helped instead of asking for it would only sting more. So he was glad that the other had understood and left his arms out like an offer, that Seoho graciously accepted. His hands meet the slightly rougher skin of the latter male’s. Pulling himself up using the other he tried his best not to seem completely beaten. Looking weak after all was never a very appealing position no matter who you are. 

“ Did you get here by car? “ The blonde squirtle asked him once they had both managed to stumble over to the parking lot. The journey could have been smoother if the other had carried him. It was obvious from the muscle beneath his hands and touching his back that the other would have had no trouble at all doing so. However Seoho’s pride won him out. 

“ Yeah it’s the third one there. “ He lifted one hand to point towards the silver car. The first spot that wasn’t reserved for disabled people having been open since there was barely anyone at the park so early in the day. Luckily that also meant that their journey of stumbling over wasn’t very long either. Seoho rested against the passenger door so that the other didn’t have to support him. “ Thank you, I think I got it from here. “ Which of course disturbed the silence that was built between the two as they broke out in another argument.

“ You can’t drive in that state. I’ll drive you home. “ 

“ You’re going to leave your own car? “ 

“ I came here walking. I don’t live that far from here. “ 

“ How will you get home then? “ 

“ I’ll call a cab, dummy. “ 

“ That will be a waste of both your time and money. “

“ Just shut up and get in the car. “ The blonde squirtle finally had enough of the argument. He never won an argument with Seoho, always changing the subject once he ran out of good points or simply just chased Seoho around until the both forgot why they had been arguing and simply laid there, next to each other, panting and laughing. 

He pushed Seoho a lot less gently than he had been for the time being to prove that he was taking him home no matter what. That is after he managed to fish the keys out of Seoho’s bag and open the car and door for Seoho. Helping him buckle in before he went to the drivers side and did his own. 

Once Seoho had given the blonde squirtle the directions to his apartment he was suddenly aware of what happened. Trying to process the brucies that now decorated his legs and arms. A few wounds that were obviously bleeding. He could feel the slight wetness that made its way down along his leg. A little uncomfortable trying to make sure it wouldn’t stain anything, blood was the worst to try and get out of something. And fairly he didn’t want a blood stained car. 

When they finally arrived at the apartment complex Seoho was finally less shaken enough to get up on his own, despite the sore aching of his arms and calves he still got up from his seat. Letting himself grab hold of the blonde male’s arm as he led him inside. 

Taking the elevator up to the sixth floor was an interesting experience, his hands on the biceps sof the latter male who just watched as if he would fall apart at any second. The gaze that Seoho had grown to appreciate but dislike. Dislike the way that it meant that he wasn’t strong enough to get there on his own, heck he was shaking a little, luckily with it being early in the morning no one was around and they were able to make it to his apartment. The blonde squirtle easing Seoho down on the couch so he could examine the wounds. 

After Seoho had instructed the other on where to find the medical equipment like bandages and ointments the latter was on his knees in front of Seoho cleaning out the cuts that were on his legs, every brush of skin eliciting a small shudder from Seoho. His eyes fixated on the blonde male who was now leaning between his legs, his head resting against his left thigh as he worked to bandage the wound on the right leg. Fingers running along his leg almost purposefully. To keep himself from embarrassing himself he closed his eyes trying to push the whole image and moment out of his mind. The blonde male however seemed to have a different idea, letting his hands travel along Seoho’s leg, moving farther and farther up, finding their way to his thigh. A soft squeeze that Seoho would have interpreted as comfort if the other hadn’t leaned back against his leg forcing his legs further apart. A sharp exhale coming from Seoho made the blonde laugh a bit. 

“ Thank you. “ Seoho let out instead, his voice a little shaky seeing as how he was now staring down into the dark eyes of the blonde who remained between his legs, one hand on his thigh. The other met his gaze almost playfully but he could tell from the way his eyes dropped down to his injuries that he was concerned. 

And maybe Seoho was under the influence of what happened earlier, the adrenaline now buzzing through his veins now that the danger was over or maybe it was the way the blonde male was innocently smiling at him from his position from between his legs, or maybe he was simply high on the other’s presence, but he couldn’t help but ask, “ Do you want to stay? “ 

… 

Seoho found himself pressed against his couch, the television on and blaring in front of him as a familiar head of blonde rested beneath his chin. At first glance he would have never predicted that the male would be so clingy. The blonde squirtle however seemed to thrive off of affection and attention. When Seoho told him he didn’t have to sit on the floor while they watched a movie the other had taken it as in invitation to drop himself down in Seoho’s lap and force him to lay down so that they were watching the television on the crowded couch, their legs slightly elevated and draped over one arm of the couch. 

With his arms wrapped around the blonde male’s waist as they watched some strange Turkish movie that neither of them understood, the captions being in English and moving way too fast for either of them to pick up. None of this bothered Seoho as much as it normally would have. Too indulged in the way the blonde glared at the screen, squinting even, his nose scrunching up as he tried to make sense of what the characters were doing. For once the silence didn’t bother him. He always found it awkward to be in the presence of someone else without conversation, but in this moment he probably stole for himself was better than any topic he could come up with, just laying there with blonde locks tickling his neck and sturdy stomach muscle beneath his hands. It was enough. 

Seoho couldn’t tell how long he stayed there, legs tangled with the male’s watching random movies that they never understood. Which didn’t stop the blonde male from shouting at the screen and shaking his head whenever one of the characters did something so stupid that even the langauge barrier didn’t hide the stupidity. The blonde got so mad at times even trying to get up as if he could knock some sense into the characters through the screen but he was held down by Seoho’s arms that just tightened around him. Eventually their hunger woke them up from their daze of the darkened room and each other’s warmth. 

The blonde gets off of Seoho to stretch his arms and check his phone, letting out a small, “ Damn. “ When he realized that he had spent the entire day there in Seoho’s arms just glaring at the screen and trying to make sense of the different movies that appeared. “ I should go. “ 

“ Stay. “ Seoho called out almost immediately causing the other to raise his eyebrows at Seoho. Scrambling for a reason to keep the blonde male with him and not lose the strange comfort of another person’s presence that he had never found appealing before to keep a little longer. “ I took up all your time today, the least I could do is make you dinner. “ 

He could tell that the blonde was about to decline but he made one last attempt. “ I insist, you can’t refuse me, that's rude. “ Seoho whined the last bit so that he drew out the word rude childishly causing the latter to chuckle. The squirtle smile appearing on his face as he nodded, one hand going up to cover up the smile. 

Later in the kitchen after they had freshened up as if they had just woken up Seoho was digging through his fridge and counters hoping he had all the ingredients needed to make spaghetti. The only meal he was capable of not messing up and in front of the blonde male messing up was the last thing he’d ever want to do. Luckily it seemed that the blonde male got the hint quickly of what they would be cooking and stepped up next to Seoho to help out. So it wasn’t long that they were both situated at the small kitchen table looking into each other’s eyes with steaming food spread out in front of them. 

It was far from a date, Seoho being all bruised and bandaged probably looked a mess. His hair probably stuck up in strange directions since the male had teased him while they cooked, running his fingers through Seoho’s hair just to tease him every time he nearly jumped out of his skin whenever he came close to him. At least Seoho had managed to change out of his clothes, now sporting the shorts and a hoodie style that was somehow comfortable despite the two items of clothing being made for different temperatures. The other however was still in his sweatpants and simple shirt he wore for the courts. Silently enjoying the food only making a noise if he burnt his tongue or swallowed too fast earning a small giggle from Seoho. 

After dinner however everything seemed to take a whole 180 as the silence and shy room left in place to protect the friendship they had established disappeared when the blonde offered to help with the dishes. Helping with the dishes however was in fact not what he ended up doing. His arms wrap around Seoho’s waist as he does the washing. His head resting on Seoho’s shoulder, face burying into Seoho’s neck. 

“ You’re not helping. “ 

“ Yes I am. “ 

“ No you’re not. “ 

Instead of continuing the argument however the blonde gave into the allure of his anger and bit into Seoho’s neck. Letting out a little choked sound Seoho nearly dropped the plate in his hands, holding it there under the running water unable to react as the warm water surrounding his hands seemed really cold now compared to his face and the areas of his neck that were now being attacked by the blonde’s lips. The biting giving way to soft kisses that trailed along his neck and down to his shoulders. It wasn’t until Seoho had started to finish the dishes that the blonde changed direction, his lips moving up Seoho’s neck before their lips finally met.

After that it was a blur really in Seoho’s head, the world giving way to nothing but red. Finding his judgement being clouded by soft kisses that begged him for more. Soft kisses that soon gave way to more intense and heated drags of tongue and teeth. The delusion drove him to pull the blonde to his room. Managing to find their way to the bed between heated kisses and wandering hands forcing clothing off of each other’s frames. Barely having time to think as Seoho kneeled between the blonde’s legs. Who was shyly tried to hide from him hiding until Seoho gently eased him into opening up. Holding his hands as he calmed his lust driven self long enough to take it slowly on the male at first. Fingers and bodies tangled together lost in passion for the night. The high of it all seemingly never dying only sparking up again after every kiss.


	2. Just a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One kiss seoho finds can do more harm than he can predict to the point where his world spins out of control

The next morning waking up to the soft snoring of someone beside him, realizing he  
was tangled up against him Seoho jolted for a moment about ready to pull away only to realize who was actually beside him. Tangled around him was none other than the gorgeous blonde male. The memories of the night slowly catching up to him as he remembered  
how impatient the male was once he had gotten over the slight initial fear he was nearly feral. The way he leisurely let himself make as much noise as he pleased while Seoho drove their hips together. 

His ears began to tint in a slightly pink color as he stared down at the blonde male,  
still snoring away peacefully, hair messily strewn everywhere from when Seoho ran his fingers through it to get him to calm down and drift to sleep. His neck was a little bruised, golden like skin peeking out from where the blanket slid away from his body,  
taunting him so much that he got up to make breakfast instead of remain there to make a fool of himself so early in the morning. 

Picking up their clothes that were strewn all over the room from the night before  
and making a mental note to wash them Seoho set them aside. Pulling out some clothes for the both of them, plain white shirts for the two of them. Everyone has a random supply of oversized clothes, for Seoho it was shirts especially in the color white. Not  
really bothering to look formal as he slid on some shorts before setting the shirt and a pair of sweatpants he had found in his closet. Sweatpants pure evil of society, why would anyone wear them when shorts exist? The other seemed to prefer them so he set  
the neatly folded clothes down on the bed beside him.

Taking his phone as he made his way towards the kitchen, noticing a missed call from  
Hwanwoong. Deciding to call the male back seeing as how he didn’t have anything else to do. His phone resting on his shoulder that he awkwardly leaned his ear down to hold the phone between his shoulder and ear, not being able to locate his headphones. Starting  
up the stove as he waited for Hwanwoong to pick up. Which never took long. “ Finally, where have you been, I’ve been calling you all morning. You’re usually up early. “ 

Seoho for a moment was stunned to hear the concern in the other’s voice. A small apology  
came from him as he told the male that he had slept in. His cheeks heating up as he thought about the night he spent guiding a certain blonde male down into his bed, where he remained, sleeping soundly. The oil in the pan long forgotten making a sizzling sound  
that caught Hwanwoong’s attention. “ Are you making breakfast? You never do that. “ 

“ I . . . “ He began as he picked up the eggs and began to crack them. Losing his  
train of thought as he felt muscular arms wrap around his waist, one hand taking the phone from where he was awkwardly pressing it between his ear and shoulder to hold it up for him. “ I can try something knew for once. “ 

“ Bullshit, “ He could practically see the mini Hwanwoong in his mind roll his eyes.  
“ You never do something like that. “ 

“ Well I do . . . Yah! Stop that. “ Seoho cut himself off. It seemed trying to cook,  
speak and keep a certain blonde male from flustering him with all the teasing touches of a hand slid under his loose white shirt and kisses against his neck. It was a lot to take in at once. His mind not being able to concentrate on one thing. Turning off  
the stove with a small curse having almost burned the eggs. 

“ Is there someone with you? “ Now came Hwanwoong’s voice this time almost teasing  
but Seoho could tell he was curious. “ Did you finally manage to get someone to like your sorry self? “ He knew Hwanwoong was just teasing him but the annoyed noise came from him still as he reached to take the phone back from the blonde. The blonde male however  
just pressed Seoho against the counter and put the phone on speaker. “ He’s really hard to get along with isn’t he? “ 

It seemed that the world had turned against him seeing the blonde squirtle once again  
smiling as he and Hwanwoong poked fun of him. The blonde squirtle seemed to enjoy Hwanwoong’s annoyingly teasing personality. “ Would you look at that you finally got a boyfriend and he has a sense of humor. “ 

“ I hate you both. “ 

“ You love us. “ The other two somehow managed to say at once despite one of them  
being through the phone. Being pressed against the counter made Seoho a little more aggravated by their teasing than he normally would be. The blonde male in Seoho’s clothes, pressing him to the counter as he made fun of him was surely going to be the end  
of him. 

“ Well I’m glad you are alive now I have to go to class. Meeting your boy toy was  
fun. I can see why you like him. He has that very nice deep voice, I bet that’s hot in bed. “ Hwanwoong didn’t even say goodbye, the last thing being heard was his laugh as the line cut out. Leaving the two to process his words. Having admitted that Seoho  
did in fact ramble about the blonde quite often. 

Luckily the blonde male didn’t push to ask about Seoho liking him, instead pulling  
him over to the table once he had set the phone down to get to breakfast. A soft kiss placed against Seoho’s lips before they sat down and for once Seoho found himself stricken by an adoration for attention that he had never craved before. 

A kind of crave that came from spending time with the blonde male. Having agreed to  
go out for a casual walk around the park. The latter male refused to take Seoho up for a tennis round when he was convinced that Seoho needed to rest. If the male would have had it his way Seoho would be in bed all day. Yet Seoho managed to convince him out  
on a walk. Letting the male borrow any clothes that he pleased really. Both of them dress slightly more than their overly casual sport of shorts and sweatpants. Rummaging through Seoho’s closet together until they found what they deemed to be public outfits.  
Ending up in pairs of jeans that Seoho couldn’t even remember buying and by the blonde’s insistence a pair of matching shirts that Hwanwoong had bought with Seoho back when he insisted they wear them together for a party he dragged Seoho to. It was ridiculous  
at first. The shirt was way too big on Hwanwoong that he tossed it at Seoho the day after saying he no longer needed it now that they had worn them for the occasion. 

Now Seoho was nowhere close to being a touchy person. In fact he had his head lost  
in the clouds or, in Seoho’s case, down in the concrete, as they made their way around the familiar park. Seoho staring down and smiling as he crept over cracks in the walkway that cut through the fields of endless seeming grass. Being careful not to step  
on any cracks. That was until a hand grabbed hold of his, calloused fingers bruising through his. Forcing Seoho’s attention to be split long enough that he ended up on a crack.

The betrayed gasp he let out when he realized where his foot had landed only earned  
him an all but happy blonde squirtle laughing at his misfortune. Seoho takes offense almost immediately as for once he ends up chasing the blonde around instead of the other way around. Stopping only when they were both out of breath and leaning against each  
other for support. The panting being interrupted by giggles so that it took longer to catch their breaths. 

“ You know you stepped on more cracks chasing me. Was it worth it? “ 

“ If I didn’t see the cracks, they weren’t there and so I never stepped on them. “ 

“ That’s not how it works. “ 

“ It works how I say it works. “ 

The rest of the walk went on similarly. The two drown each other out with arguments  
which would have made them seem like they hated each other if they weren’t holding hands. Fingers tangled together as they made their way around the park a few times. There was nearly no one there to see them anyway. Everyone was at work or school so early  
on a Monday morning. It was nearly scarce to see anyone there. They only had each other in what seemed like a vast open land of grass and trees. Even though they could clearly see streets, homes, cars and lights it was still a delirious feeling to be alone  
and free. 

Freedom was something that Seoho craved. A thing he couldn’t help but yearn for. And  
for a stolen instant, there with the trees and grass and the blonde male’s fingers tangled with his he let himself imagine that this was his freedom. That there hearing nothing but the soft laugh was the other was freedom. Let himself imagine what it would  
be like to pull the male close and claim that freedom as his own. Well maybe he wasn’t imagining the first part. Pulling the blonde male closer to him and bringing their lips together. Society be damned. They were the only ones there anyway. What’s the harm  
of one stolen kiss?

…

A lot of harm comes from one kiss it seemed. The blonde male coming into Seoho’s work  
now more often than not. Taking his ice cream and eating it painfully slow so that he could leave with Seoho. Causing Mingi to raise his eyebrows at Seoho when the blonde male came and wrapped around Seoho’s waist the moment he came out from behind the counter,  
burying his face into Seoho’s neck and placing a kiss there. 

“ Lee Seoho, how dare you get a boyfriend and not tell me. “ Mingi who had come out  
to stand in front of them. It was closing time, having taken off the aprons. Mingi towering over the two slightly. His arms crossed as he squinted at them. Making his eyes seem much smaller than they already were. Making the blonde male who was clinging to  
him giggle a little. One hand leaving Seoho’s waist to cover his mouth.

Before Seoho could answer and deny that the male was in fact not his boyfriend however  
the male spoke up. A bit shy at first, “ He’s just a little embarrassed still. “ Mingi nodded at the answer as if it made all the sense.

It was a little scary how fast the blonde male caught onto all of Seoho’s tricks and  
main bits of his personality in a few weeks. The way he easily came to realize how Seoho did things only in his own time. How his pride seemed to blind him at times. How he couldn’t always read between the lines. Fingers locked together as they made their  
way home. Seoho driving the male home. A new habit they had found themself falling into. The blonde always came to find Seoho. Seoho would then feel bad and take the male home seeing as how he bothered to come all the way to where he worked to see him. How  
the blonde got there? He had no idea. 

Today however he didn’t seem as energetic anymore when they got into the car. The  
usual playful argument filled the ride having gone silent as the blonde stared out the window silently and refused to take on any of Seoho’s attempts at jabs and teases. Seoho in turn eventually gave up. He wanted to ask what had gone wrong but he wasn’t the  
best at emotions. So by the time Seoho was ready to ask the male they had already stopped in front of the campus gates, the blonde reaching for the door handle. 

“ Hey, “ Seoho called out as he grabbed hold of the male’s shoulder, pulling him in  
towards his chest. The blonde leaning back against Seoho’s shoulder to look at him in question. “ What’s wrong? “ Seoho was a little straight forward, he knew, but he couldn’t think straight at the moment. Or in any moment really. The question caused the blonde  
to close his eyes for a moment and let out a small sigh. 

“ Do you even care? Do you even like me? You don’t even know my name. “ The last part  
took Seoho off guard. A sudden realization that he had in fact never learned the other male’s name. That he had never told his own either. Mingi being the one to call out Seoho’s name today probably brought on the same sudden realization to the male. 

Long gone was the innocent smiles and gentle kisses. Having gone out and spent so  
much time together. More time than Seoho spent with anyone. On a daily basis. Yet they had never learned each other’s names. Seoho so lost in thought that he forgot to reply to the male’s questions. Hearing him sigh broke his sudden train of thought. The male  
pulled away and left without another word. 

Leaving Seoho to shudder in his wake and stare at the place he had once occupied.  
The absence of the blonde male’s presence leaving Seoho to shudder as he stared at the empty seat beside him. Without the blonde, it was suddenly somehow colder. 

… 

“ Well don’t you look stunning today. Bet you’re more delicious than the ice cream.  
“ Mingi winked at the distraught Seonghwa as Seoho scooped the male’s ice cream. Bitterly noting the brownie flavor he had asked for was the flavor a certain blonde male always used to come in asking for.

“ Eww, what are you a teenager? You can do better than that. “ Seonghwa shakes his  
head as he now stands at the register waiting for his ice cream. Seoho was too lost in thought over a certain blonde male to even notice how the male hadn’t turned down an all too excited Mingi. 

Squirtle boy sure left his thoughts and heart in tatters. In the few months they had  
gotten to know each other, the male had seemingly wound his way into Seoho’s life. Made a mark that Seoho found it hard to imagine that he had even been living without the male in his life. His phone is now sacred to him, hoping the other would call or reply  
to him. The tennis courts now empty, the absence of the wide squirtle like smile leaving it to be silent. His own home left with nothing but a sweatshirt the male had forgotten in his room from one of his visits. If Seoho closed his eyes long enough he could  
almost picture the male on his doorstep coming in for a round of video games although he’d claim he was there for the sweatshirt. The same sweatshirt he left there every time despite coming there every time to retrieve it. Like their time was a gamble and  
the sweatshirt was the prize. If the game ended then they’d have to part and the winner would keep possession of the sweatshirt. Which would in turn mean that Seoho had won since he still held the sweatshirt, however he didn’t feel like a winner in any way. 

“ Give me your number and I’ll show you better. “ Mingi’s voice snapped Seoho out  
of his dream-like state. Handing him the ice cream that the latter then handed to Seonghwa. Seonghwa who then surprisingly agreed to give Mingi his number. The whole exchange leaves Seoho to feel a rather bitter rush of pain surge through him. His smile fell  
as he sighed and turned away from the sight of the two. 

“ Dude what’s with the sad faces? It’s been going on for some time now. “ Mingi once  
again startled Seoho, who almost dropped the scoop in his hands from the sudden loud voice. 

“ Ah it’s nothing, just stressed. “ Seoho replied once he had gotten over his initial  
shock. His hands were still shaking slightly, so he set the scoop back down onto the ice cream, incase he’d accidentally drop it.

“ Mhm. Sure. “ A completely unconvinced Mingi nodded at him, but thankfully didn’t  
push it. After all he knew Seoho liked his space. That he’d open up in his own time. So he instead offered the male a soft smile, to which Seoho found himself reflecting. That’s the thing about friends Seoho realized. They don’t have to do much of anything  
to make you feel better. Even if it’s just temporary. 

…

Grocery shopping. A thing Seoho found that he absolutely dreaded. The whole decision  
making on what he should buy made him anxious. He never got everything he needed. Even when making a list he’d somehow forget something. The long aisles of a million different brands of just one item making his head spin. 

It was all absolutely infuriating. The high shelves stacked with products that he  
found himself squinting and glaring at. All to the delight of an overly energetic Hwanwoong that is. The man who seemed to refuse to get out of bed for anything on a Sunday morning. Anything but shopping that is. The male screamed into Seoho’s ear that he  
had to pick him up when he mentioned that he would be going shopping. The male who now cheerfully went around Seoho in circles with the cart, nearly crashing into the shelves in the tight area. Not only forcing Seoho to lose his concentration but also bring  
his anxiety up through the roof.

“ Cut that out before you bring down the entire shelf on top of us. “ Seoho groaned  
as he winced as Hwanwoong had yet another close call with the shelf and the cart. 

“ Don’t worry, it hasn’t happened before. “ The younger one simply waved Seoho off.  
His laugh disrupted the quiet around them. Causing people to look up from their shopping questioningly at the two for a moment before they retreated back into their own shopping. 

“ Just because it hasn’t before doesn’t mean it won’t happen. “ 

“ You’re no fun. You’re the most boring person ever. “

“ I’ll take you shoe shopping after you behave. “ 

“ Tempting but no. “ 

“ I’ll take you out to eat anywhere you like next week? “ 

“ Make it both and I might consider. “ 

“ Fine we can do both, if and only if you are actually helpful and stop messing around  
while I’m trying to shop. “ 

“ Deal! “ An all too cheerful Hwanwoong raises his fist up in victory. All too happy  
that he had finally gotten Seoho to agree to do two of his favorite things with him, shop and eat. “ You can’t take it back now! “ 

With all of the male’s energy Seoho found it hard to be upset. Finding himself smiling  
along with the younger male as they made quick work around the store. Now with the motivation of shoe shopping fueling the younger, he was much more cooperative. Taking in time to actually help Seoho decide on what to get.

“ Can we get some ice cream too, pleaseeeeee. “ Hwanwoong practically jumped up and  
down in front of Seoho as they entered the refrigerated section as he pointed towards the ice cream. His eyes wide as he laughs and jumps around Seoho. 

Seoho finds himself unable to do anything but nod his head and put a package of ice  
cream into the cart, to the delight of the younger. Hwanwoong was so thrilled that he jumped on Seoho to hug him for a moment. “ You’re the best. “ 

“ Yeah. Yeah. If you want to go shopping we need to hurry and drop everything off  
at my apartment so that it doesn’t spoil while you drag me around for hours. “ Seoho replies with fake bitterness. His smile betraying his annoyed tone. Leading the cart towards one of the registers as he listens to Hwanwoong ramble about how he absolutely  
didn’t take that much time shopping. 

The cart stopping at the register with the smallest line. Seoho looked in front of  
him for a moment, biting at his lips the moment he saw a familiar head of blonde hair talking to the cashier. Seemingly having a slightly distraught conversation. 

“ Do you think you could take the cake off? I don’t want it anymore. “ The blonde  
asks the cashier. His ears turn a slight shade of pink as he looks down. Away from the soft gaze of the cashier. The male shoving his hands into the fabric of slightly worn out jeans. It suddenly occurred to Seoho that this was the first time he had seen the  
latter in something that wasn’t sweats or some last moment thrown down clothes he had stolen from Seoho’s closet. 

“ It’s okay. Take the cake. Don’t worry about it. “ The cashier responded. His smile  
made his small face seem even smaller. There was something genuine about the way he looked at the blonde male making Seoho squirm a little in place. 

“ I can’t do that. “ The blonde shakes his head and offers the cashier a soft smile  
that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. It was nothing like his wide squirtle smile that Seoho was used to. 

“ Don’t worry I’ll pay for it. “ The cashier came to the blonde male another smile.  
His hand extending out to rest against the blonde’s shoulder who looked over to the male, his nose scrunching up slightly at the contact. “ You can repay me by giving me your number and maybe a date. “ He then offered with a wink. Damn did the male have nice,  
thick eyelashes. 

The comment however sent a wave of pure anger through Seoho so that he was up beside  
the blonde male, his hand falling to rest on the male’s hip as he pulled out his wallet. “ It’s fine but I’ll pay for it. “ Seoho startling not only Hwanwoong but the cashier and the blonde male as well. The smile on the cashier’s face fell into a small pout  
while the blonde male became stiff against Seoho’s side. Leaving only Hwanwoong to watch the scene from where he rested leaning against the shopping cart, shaking his head to himself at the scene. 

After Seoho paid for the cake however the blonde male mumbled a small, “ Thank you.  
“ before he rushed off. Not even sparing Seoho another glance. The cashier however seemed to have gotten over the incident seeing as how he was scanning the items that Hwanwoong handed him with a soft smile once again, that only faltered slightly when Seoho  
stepped up again to pay. 

“ I’m not flirting I promise. “ The cashier raised his hands up in defeat when he  
saw Seoho approach, which in turn spewed a very amused Hwanwoong into a laughing fit. The shorter male not so subtly hiding his laughter behind his hand. 

“ I, uh. I just wanted to pay. This is my shopping. “ Seoho managed to get out dumbly  
as he watched the male, raising his hands up as well before he pulled out his bank card. His eyes fell onto the cashier’s name tag, ‘ Son Dongju ‘ . After how cold Seoho had just been with the cashier though the male still smiled at him, humming as he helped  
Seoho finish his checkout. 

“ Oh and if you want. You can flirt with Hwanwoong here. He needs a love life anyway.  
He’s past overdue for one. “ Seoho grinned, his eyes forming crescents now that he was taking revenge on the younger. Hwanwoong hitting his side only made Seoho smile more, letting out a small burst of giggles as he ducked behind the cart so that it was between  
the two of them, acting like some sort of shield. 

The cashier, Dongju only laughed as he took the receipt out of the machine. Writing  
something across it before he handed it to a flustered Hwanwoong. “ Just in case you’re interested. “ The only explanation the male offered as he smiled at the two. Just as they were about to leave however the male spoke again. “ So is the blonde one you’re  
boyfriend? He ran away from you rather fast. “ 

“ It’s complicated. “ 

“ That’s short for he fucked it up but can’t get over him. “ Hwanwoong took the chance  
to take his revenge after Seoho took. His smile and confidence grew gradually since he knew that the odds were once again in his favor. 

“ He’s cute, don't let him get away that easily. “ The male grinned at them. Seoho  
was honestly surprised the cashier was so friendly despite how rude he had been to him moments earlier. “ Oh and you better text me too. “ The male shook a finger in Seoho’s face a little tauntingly. A smile seemingly not falling as he spoke. The genuine way  
in which he spoke made Seoho feel bad about what he had done to the male earlier. Before he could apologize to him however he was dragged off by Hwanwoong, another customer having pulled up behind them in line. 

After dropping the groceries off at his apartment Seoho drove Hwanwoong to the mall.  
There the shorter male cheerfully leeched himself onto Seoho’s arm and began to drag him around. One hand firmly gripping Seoho’s so that he wouldn’t run off and escape. 

“ We have to pick out nice outfits. Not only shoes. We have a date in a few days.  
“ Hwanwoong stated as he dragged Seoho towards the first shop, heading towards the jeans section. The racks of jeans peeking at them as Hwanwoong dragged Seoho’s now stiff body around. 

“ What do you mean  
we have a date? “ 

“  
We have a date with  
the cute cashier and Mingi. “ 

“ How did you manage to plan a date if it hasn’t been more than an hour since you  
met? “ 

“ I texted him while you were putting away your groceries, duh. “ 

“ Okay but why do Mingi and I have to join you? “ 

“ Because Mingi is going to be having his first date with someone and is nervous.  
“ 

“ That has nothing to do with me. I don’t want to be third wheeling for two parties.  
“ 

“ You’re coming because we found you a date to get you over your obsession with a  
certain blonde male. “ 

Seoho went silent for a moment, just staring dumbly at the all too serious Hwanwoong,  
who’s face practically dared him to deny that he was obssessed. His pride however was too strong to let the comment rest. “ I’m not obssessed . . . “ 

“ Well you’re going because it’ll look bad if you don’t show up. “ Hwanwoong gently  
nudged Seoho’s shoulder. A teasing matter really, he was in no way trying to hurt or offend the latter. Seoho could tell that he and Mingi were only worried about him. Knowing they had the best intentions however didn’t make him feel any better about the fact  
that they had arranged a date for him without his permission. 

On top of everything he was now being forced into different outfits that Hwanwoong  
deemed worthy of trying out. To his dismay however most of which included the all so loveable and stiff jeans. Oh how he wished for a moment that he hadn’t made fun of Hwanwoong in front of the Dongju guy. He would be paying for it for a while. Hwanwoong doesn’t  
let things go easily. 

… 

Sitting in the lecture hall with Mingi and remaining focused proved to be a very difficult  
task. It wasn’t that Mingi talked way too much ( which he does ). It was simply that Seoho hadn’t been getting enough sleep. His nights are now haunted by thoughts of a certain blonde male. He felt rather idiotic really. Like some child experiencing their  
first crush, obsessing to the point that his thoughts revolved a head of blonde hair and squirtle smile. 

His waking hours? Haunted by the squirtle boy. His sleeping hours? Also haunted by  
squirtle boy. Even in sleep he couldn’t escape the lure of the male’s smile and deep voice. The only times it seemed that the male didn’t bother him was when he’d pull on the sweatshirt he had left at Seoho’s. The sweatshirt calms his thoughts long enough  
to get some sleep. Wearing the shirt however only made the scent fade more and more. Being too scared to lose the last bit of the male he had left he had stopped putting it on at night. 

Which only led to him to stare blankly at the professor, his elbows propped up onto  
his desk so he could hold his head. Sleeping through the lecture wasn’t something he wanted to do. He may be clouded by the thoughts of a squirtle smile but he still had a dream and failing was not an option. Not after how much his family spent to get him  
to Seoul and get him his own apartment. It was the least he could.

So for a moment he dropped all his thoughts and began to take notes. It seems it’s  
easier not to think when you have something else to do, Seoho learned. A lesson he took a little too far. Now distracting himself in his books whenever he could, getting lost in his studies. The days passing much smoother now that he found something else for  
his brain to center around. When he dropped into bed however the silence always gave way to all the repressed thoughts and memories he had been hiding from. 

Oh how he wished he wasn’t so dense.

…

In his path of distraction however Seoho not only spent too much time studying but  
he also spent way too much time thinking. Something he’d never thought could happen. He for once didn’t want to acknowledge his thoughts, so in turn they only became louder. Loud enough to keep him most nights. So when Sunday finally came he passed out. His  
body trying and failing to recover all the sleep he had lost the past week. 

He had knocked out so hard that he didn’t even hear an angry Hwanwoong blowing up  
his phone and eventually making his way into his apartment. The male startling him awake with a smack in the face of a pillow. 

“ Lee Seoho get your butt out of bed. We’re going to be late. “ The male continued  
to attack him with the pillow. An effective method he had picked up over the years that made Seoho regret giving him possession of his spare apartment key. A luxury Hwanwoong used way too much at times. 

“ Ah. What are you doing here? “ A still drowsy Seoho complained as he rubbed his  
eyes. “ It’s Sunday, you never get out of bed on Sunday. “ 

“ And you never stay in bed on Sunday. “ Hwanwoong rolled his eyes as he glanced at  
his phone. “ Get up, get dressed. You have four minutes before we have to leave for our date. “ 

With a groan, but no further complaint, Seoho rolled out of bed. Making quick work  
of pulling on the bright orange shirt and black ripped jeans Hwanwoong had thrown at him as he made his way to the bathroom. Being in too much of a hurry to do his hair he quickly ran a comb through it and pulled on a soft white bucket hat. Getting a nod of  
approval from Hwanwoong he followed him out to the car.

The drive didn’t take very long. It was rather quiet seeing as how Seoho was still  
trying to wake himself up, something he never had trouble with before. Yet here he was being dragged into some strange restaurant that he couldn’t read the name of, seeing as how his brain didn’t want to work. All he could do really was follow dumbly after  
Hwanwoong.

However the moment his eyes landed on the couple they approached his brain finally  
decided to kick into action. To his surprise he saw none other than Seonghwa, his clothes no longer a formal suit. Something Seoho couldn’t imagine. Another thing Seoho couldn’t quite imagine was to see him smile and laugh genuinely as he held hands with Mingi. 

Beside the strange couple was Dongju. Who Seoho had to admit was stunning. He pulled  
off a look that wasn’t quite defined to be masculine by culture. The male rocking a pink jacket thrown over a plain shirt and set of jeans. Jeans seemed to be a common thing to wear for everyone but himself. The male Seoho had to admit looked delicate in a  
way, like a flower. Next to him was a female, which he immediately connected to be his date. The only available seat left open being beside her.

He smiled and bowed politely before settling down beside her. “ I’m Lee Seoho. “ He  
wasn’t sure what else to say. Seoho liked dates sure, but ones that he agreed to. Not that he was complaining really. The girl beside him was absolutely adorable. Her dark hair falling out of a navy blue beret that matched both her skirt, leaving her shirt  
to be the contrasting white. The colors going so nicely together and matching with both her skin and hair made her glow in a way.

When she smiled only seemed to grow brighter. “ I’m Kim Yeonhee. “ The female greeted  
him kindly. At first it was all a little awkward, but to his surprise Yeonhee was much more than just a pretty face. She easily made up for her earlier shyness once they got a little more comfortable. Their sense of humor matching up perfectly that for once  
he found himself lost in the moment. His thoughts of a certain male running right of his brain as he laughed with Yeonhee over anything and everything. Even if it wasn’t funny he found himself laughing along with her about it. Her excitement about all the  
little things easily made her an enjoyable person to be around. 

The other two couples however seemed to be in their own worlds. Flirting and having  
their time. He wasn’t sure why they were all at the same table if they were just going to ignore each other. Their food coming in. To his surprise however he ended up not racing Mingi for food but Yeonhee herself. The two fighting over who got to have the  
last bit of rice. It was an oddly refreshing experience. 

What really shook him out of his play argument with Yeonhee was a strangely familiar  
laugh. One that had his head turning to see where it came from. A familiar head of blonde walking past him from behind him with a strangely tall and lean male. The blonde leaning against the taller as he laughed over something he had said. Leaving Seoho’s  
smile to falter as he couldn’t help but bitterly think how that used to be him. He used to be the one the male leaned on when he laughed. 

His eyes followed after the two as they settled down at a table near where they were  
sitting. Something unintentional he realized when his eyes met the blonde’s for a moment to see the recognition and surprise flash over his face. His friend or date was facing the other direction so Seoho could see nothing but the back of his head. A staring  
contest would have probably gone on if Yeonhee hadn’t broken through his thoughts. 

“ Ah, are you okay? “ The female asked, genuine worry taking over her features as  
she watched him sink into his dulled out state. The genuine concern once again caught him off guard. He had never met people like Dongju and Yeonhee who easily wore their hearts on their sleeves for everyone to see. 

“ Yeah I’m sorry, just zoned out. “ Seoho gave her one of his smiles that always seems  
to melt people’s concern away from him. Which certainly did just that, Yeonhee smiling back at him as they fell into another round of laughter and the occasional making fun of the other couples that were with them. Yeonhee surprisingly easily kept Seoho’s  
attention away from the blonde male. Well for the most part, he can’t say he didn’t occasionally look over to him, eyes locking for a moment before he turned his attention back to Yeonhee. 

Yeonhee was so sweet and energetic that he couldn’t help but bitterly think that he  
would have easily fallen for her if his heart didn’t belong to a certain blonde squirtle. One that had come and gone with someone else. One who already replaced him with some tall and gorgeous male. One he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance compared to. Probably  
one who could treat him better. 

…

What surprised Mingi and Hwanwoong and Seoho himself really was that he kept in touch  
with Yeonhee. Oftentimes even inviting her over to watch dramas and just hang out. What shocked him more however was that he not only found himself getting closer to Yeonhee but he was also getting closer to Dongju. The male often stopped by with Hwanwoong  
where they had game nights. Nights that surprisingly weren’t a bunch of mushy moments where Seoho was third wheeling. Dongju seemed to be more competitive than Hwanwoong. He and Seoho formed a rivalry almost immediately upon the first random game of uno they  
had played together. Seoho having hit Donju with a plus four seemed to have formed the basis of their rivalry. 

Another thing Seoho thought he’d never get used to was seeing Seonghwa and Mingi together.  
Though the two have finally made it official it didn’t seem to stop Mingi from throwing realy bad flirty pick up lines at Seonghwa and Seonghwa didn’t seem to ever stop cringing at the pick up lines. The whole thing was both humoring but disappointing. 

Mingi had once leaned over the counter to kiss Seonghwa goodbye in front of everyone.  
Which wasn’t many people and mostly jusy children and thier parents who were too busy talking and enjoying thier ice cream to see the way Seonghwa had accepted the kiss rather happily only too fake his disgust as he walked off. Shaking his head and cringing  
exaggeratedly. As someone who watched Seonghwa cringe away from Mingi for months, he could tell when Seonghwa was actually disgusted and when he was just faking it for the sake of his pride.

Today was yet another lazy Sunday he had invited Yeonhee over not having the energy  
to do either his work or go out to the courts. The courts that he had once never missed a day of. Where he went on a weekly had become a place of longing for a certain blonde male. Today however he was drained and only wanted to rest. 

Yeonhee was his best option. Since Hwanwoong would never get out of bed without a  
bribe, especially not to come to Seoho’s apartment and lay there watching movies. Donju had work on Sundays so Seoho couldn’t ask the male to come by or use him to bribe Hwanwoong over. The two both very clearly into each other but seem to be taking things  
at their own pace. Asking Mingi to join him was also ruled out seeing as how he now spends the weekends with Seonghwa. Not that Seoho blamed him. The male worked five days a week and so did his boyfriend. The weekends were the only days they got to meet up  
for longer than the few moments it took for Seonghwa to buy ice cream every morning. 

He was so lost in thought over his friends as he did some last minute tidying up that  
he almost didn’t hear the sound of Yeonhee arriving over his own thoughts. The sound of the knocking at his door startling him slightly that he dropped the cushion in his hands to race to the door. Opening it to reveal a bright Yeonhee who greeted him with  
an excited hug.

It wasn’t his first time inviting her over to just binge watch movies. Her presence  
slowly grew on him as they got dragged on more and more dates together. The two eventually end up together in his apartment just watching dramas late into the night until they pass out.

He however usually invited her over after he had gone out for his tennis. This time  
was no different from the times before. The two of them head into the kitchen to ransack every snack they could possibly need, taking more than usual seeing as how they had a whole day to kill on the couch instead of a few hours. While Yeonhee started making  
their popcorn Seoho set out to toss pillows and blankets onto the ground for when the two finally got uncomfortable on the couch and would seek more room to lay down and stretch out.

By the time he was done Yeonhee was too. Bringing in the popcorn to add to their little  
semicircular spread of a buffet on the ground in front of the blankets that Seoho had laid out for them. Yeonhee plopping down next to him on the ground instead of taking the couch.

“ No fighting for the couch today? “ Seoho asked teasingly as he stole some of her  
popcorn, despite her giving a bucket of his own. 

“ If you think I could spend that long on the couch you’re insane. “ The move didn’t  
go unnoticed by Yeonhee however. She teasingly slapped his hand away and made a point to steal some of his. 

They fell into a comfortable silence soon after. The first movie already coming onto  
the screen. The Lion King. A favorite it seemed. Almost like a tradition really. They would always play it as the first movie they watch together on their movie nights. 

The day passing by as one movie followed another. The squealing of Yeonhee and Seoho  
obviously heard throughout the whole appartment building every time the characters did something stupid or developed a relationship. Seoho did in fact squeal as well every time, something he wouldn’t have felt comfortable doing in front of anyone else but  
Yeonhee easily allowed him to let loose, in a way she had somehow managed to become one of his closest friends in a short matter of time.

They were so into the whole idea of being lazy the whole day that they only got up  
and paused the movie to go to the bathroom, have a break and run around, tell stories, do a dance challenge so that they didn’t feel drained or to pay the poor delivery guys who got them both lunch and dinner since they didn’t want to cook. 

Seoho had a slice of pizza shoved into his mouth as he watched as Yeonhee explained  
how she had once accidently ended up on the roof of the university. She was studying acting, something Seoho always found to be interesting about her since she never faked anything. Her emotions always so clearly portrayed out in the open. 

A sudden knock however interrupted the moment. Seoho’s eyes moved to look at the door  
suspiciously. “ Did we order more pizza or something? “ 

“ Ah, I don’t think so? I’ll go check who it is. “ Before Seoho could really respond  
however the bubbly Yeonhee was at the door, a slightly drowsy Seoho following after her. The deep voice that greeted her awkwardly sent Seoho’s mind and heart into a frenzy. 

“ Ah, I’m sorry. I must have the wrong apartment. I thought my . . . friend lives  
here. “ The deep voice mumbled out a bit shyly, taking a few steps back only to pause once he saw Seoho appear behind Yeonhee. 

Sensing the recognition in the twos gaze Yeonhee stepped back. Excusing herself to  
go back to the pizza as the two awkwardly stared at each other. 

“ I see you’ve moved on. “ The male finally said once the silence got too unbearable  
for him, his eyes fixated on a spot just past Seoho’s head, unable to make eye contact. 

“ I haven’t. “ Seoho found himself immediately denying. The sudden denial bringing  
the male too raise his eyebrows at him curiously, as if to ask ‘ really? ‘. “ She’s just a friend. “ Seoho found himself explaining, unsure why he felt the need to. 

“ Ah well you’re fine so I should go. “ The male said finally, starting to retreat  
away from the door slightly. “ I didn’t see you at the courts so I just thought something happened. “ He admitted as he stepped back, turning away. 

“ Hey, wait. “ Seoho called out before the male could leave. He wasn’t sure what to  
say to the other’s confession, he just didn’t want him to leave. “ What’s your name? “ 

“ Kim Geonhak. “ The male’s tone was a little flat, obviously not amused that Seoho  
spent this long to ask for his name. Something Seoho couldn’t blame him for being upset over. Something he took full responsibility for. 

Seoho however was unsure where he was trying to go by asking the male for his name  
so naturally being one to just blurt out what’s on his mind he asked for the one thing he wanted. “ Don’t go, please stay. Please Geonhak? “ 

The latter was a little taken aback by Seoho’s sudden confession. It was obvious by  
how flustered he’d gotten, his ears darkening from the light pink they had been a moment ago to a shade somehow closer to red. “ You already have company. “ 

“ She won’t mind. She loves to meet new people. “ 

And nearly just like that Seoho found himself between the two people in the world  
he found to be the middle of the only human beings he found to be mildly tolerable. Geonhak on his left, having dragged over a pillow and blanket for himself to set it down beside Seoho’s. 

To his surprise Yeonhee and Geonhak immediately connected for the most part. Geonhak’s  
slight jealousy being the only thing that kept him from completely warming up the bubbly Yeonhee. His hands sliding onto Seoho’s back in a rather possessive manner whenever Yeonhee asked Seoho a question about a movie or just made a statement in general. It  
seemed the male hadn’t quite understood that Yeonhee is just a friend to Seoho. Something Seoho found amusing, not as amusing however as how Yeonhee never caught onto Geonhak’s sour mood or possessive touches. The touches only eased the moment Yeonhee got  
tired and called it a night, hugging Seoho and waving on her way out did he settle down.

The blonde male pressed him against the door that they had just closed after waving  
Yeonhee off to latch his lips onto Seoho’s in a bit of anger leaving to laugh his head off at him. “ Come on what are you, a teenager, to get jealous of a hug? “ Seoho teased the obviously unamused male. Who in response just dropped his head to Seoho’s shoulder  
and pouted. 

“ I just missed you. “ the blonde male, Geonhak, confessed as he leaned into Seoho’s  
touch. Seoho pulled the male closer against him by his waist. The way Geonhak pressed against his body was an oddly comforting weight. “ I’m sorry that I got so mad and cut you off. I was just really upset and I let that get the better of me. “ 

Geonhak was the one apologizing. Seoho had known it would come down to this. That  
it was either Geonhak who would apologize first or he would have to shatter his pride in order to keep the latter and apologize. Geonhak doing it first however only made him feel first. Geonhak has not technically done anything wrong.

“ Shh, don't apologize. I’m the one who’s sorry. I don’t say things like this often  
so it won’t be anything grand or over the top but I’m really sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I’m sorry for being so inconsiderate. It never occured to me that I didn’t even know your name since whenever we’re together it just feels like it’s been this way  
for years. “ Seoho managed to overcome his pride for a moment to confess his heart out, not in any shape or form in a romantic way. He was so straight forward that he could see a mini Hwanwoong in his head shaking his head in disappointment. 

Geonhak hummed against his skin, making Seoho groan a bit and lean his head away from  
him. The exposure of his neck was however taken as an invitation by the latter who almost immediately sank his teeth into Seoho’s skin. Gentle bites that reassured Seoho that everything would slowly fall back into place. That was the thing about the blonde  
male. He never had to say anything to understand him. They never needed words to understand each other. 

All Seoho found himself needing was the slide of calloused hands against his skin  
and the soft breathy sound of Geonhak’s voice in his ear as he leaned into him. All he needed was the soft touches that lead him back to the blankets and pillows on the ground. Instead of falling down there the male let go of his hands to take the blankets  
and pillows off the ground and throw them down on the balcony. Seoho watched as the male had rearranged the blankets and pillows on the ground once again on the balcony. The night air teasingly brushing against his skin and tousling through his hair. Before  
Seoho could do much but try and fix the male’s hair however he was pulled down next to the male. The blonde male wasting no time to drop his head into Seoho’s lap. Seoho just ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up more than the wind had a moment ago. 

“ Don’t you want to go to bed? “ Seoho finally asked the male who was practically  
asleep in his lap. Earning himself a muffled no as he clung to Seoho. The nose scrunch he was then greeted by when he poked the male’s pout only making Seoho poke the male again. “ Come on get up baby. We’re going to get eaten by insects if we fall asleep  
here. “ The comment only got Seoho another round of whines from the male. 

“ Fine but you’ll have to carry me inside. “ The blonde finally somewhat agreed. Now  
Seoho was a relatively strong person. He wasn’t a muscle centered person and he did find it rather difficult to carry the male inside but it wasn’t impossible. The moment Seoho picked him up the male wrapped his legs around Seoho’s waist and hid his face into  
Seoho’s neck. The action did however make it easier for Seoho by the slightest to close the balcony doors and kick the blankets and pillows back inside without dropping the male.

“ You’re so clingy. “ Seoho whined a bit as he finally managed to settle down onto  
his bed. The blonde male not moving off Seoho’s lap or making any movements that would suggest he would move off of him any time soon. The only thing Seoho seemed to get out of the exhausted male seemed to be small muffled complaints against his skin.

Finally coming to the conclusion that the male wasn’t going to let go any time soon  
Seoho dropped back into the bed, laying down with the male on top of him. It was all rather uncomfortable. It was already rather hot so having a body on top of him only made the atmosphere more uncomfortable. The younger however seemed to not want to let go.  
Not that Seoho would let him go any time soon either seeing as how he spent well over a month mourning the loss of his presence. 

… 

Being on the courts with Geonhak after so long was probably the best thing the universe  
had ever allowed him the fortune of experiencing again. The laugh of the other male every time he tried and failed at a back hand, always ending up in an awkward position every time he grabbed onto the racket with both hands. His angle was awkward and forced  
the ball down into the net, not quite making it over. The fact would have normally bothered him that he’d continue trying, even if it meant he’d spend the entire day at the court. Today it seemed that he was just agreeing to everything Geonhak asks for. 

He honestly would have stayed there hitting back hands, trying to perfect his form.  
The blonde male however seemed to have other ideas. Dragging him back to the apartment so they could get cleaned up a bit. Seoho, not failing to notice the male had gone silent for a moment as he played with the sleeves of the hoodie he was in. His ears dusting  
red as he wouldn’t look Seoho in the eye. 

“ I um. Can we just go for a walk or something instead? “ He finally asked. His pout  
growing more exaggerated by the moment. Rendering Seoho to be a little confused. Was he moving too fast to ask the male out on a date? They had gone out before so surely he wasn’t shy? 

“ You don’t want to go out anymore? “ 

“ It’s not that. “ 

“ Then what is it? “ Seoho asked. Although it was rather straightforward it wasn’t  
pushing for an answer. It was all really gentle. Seoho’s way of indirectly telling Geonhak that he is willing to listen to any reason he may have. The latter only gave off a lost puppy vibe as he continued to hide from Seoho’s eyes and play with the sleeve  
of his hoodie, or rather Seoho’s hoodie. 

“ I just. I can’t afford that restaurant. You’ve already paid for most of our dates.  
You’ve bought me a cake. I even end up in your clothes. I don’t want you to always be the one who is providing everything. “ Geonhak finally gave in once the silence had gotten uncomfortable between them. His voice low despite it already being extremely deep. 

When Geonhak had spoken the words out however many things began to make sense. It  
all made sense to him now why Geonhak couldn’t buy a simple cake, why he always chose to walk instead of get a ride, why he always pulled them away from any fancy restaurants, why his clothes that weren’t for the court dulled out as if they had been worn for  
years. It made sense now why the male never changed rackets or grips for his racket or even the fact that he used regular plastic water bottles on the courts. 

“ Geonhak doesn't say that. I don’t mind paying for our dates. I don’t mind driving  
you around and I rather like it when you wear my clothes. Let me treat you. “ Seoho finally said. Choosing not to humiliate the other in any way by lingering on the subject for too long. His hands reach out to grab hold onto Geonhak’s and pull him closer.  
Leaning in to give him a soft kiss. 

It was rare for Seoho to initiate any form of physical contact but he could have needed  
it. Just holding him close and kissing against his lips and cheeks seemed to do the trick and it wasn’t long before Seoho was once again watching an adorable squirtle-like smile in awe. Sure he loved to see people smile in general but there was just something  
a million times better about seeing Geonhak smile and know that he was the reason behind it. 

Seoho had once wondered how much harm one kiss could probably cause but now he found  
himself willing to risk it all for just another kiss.

… 

Seoho’s new favorite thing seemed to be work. Sure he already liked his job, he worked  
with ice cream after all but really he found the highlight of his days being the moments when Geonhak would walk in just before they closed. Just to snuggle up to him, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face into his shoulder as he attempted to  
clean up and close with the other clinging to him. 

It came as a small surprise to his friends when they discovered that he had gone back  
to the blonde male. He never directly told them that it had happened. They just assumed that the lift in his behavior had been because of Yeonhee, which they weren’t wrong, it just wasn’t the only thing however. He adored Yeonhee, really, his heart just simply  
belonged to someone else. 

So it was a little surprise to them all when they had ambushed him on his way home  
from work only to see he was holding hands with a male that had only ever heard about once or twice or a few hundred times. The one who seemed to have him wrapped around his every wish. Which wasn’t that far off. Geonhak did in fact have him wrapped around  
his every wish. 

The fact was simply why he had even ended up rushing to get dressed. A last minute  
request the male had put in to go to a party. Of course now knowing that Seoho couldn’t turn down Geonhak his friends used it to their advantage. Getting Geonhak to drag Seoho out on dates and parties and events he otherwise would have snuck his way out of. 

Yet here he was now standing in the living room of Seonghwa’s house cluelessly as  
he tried to make sense of his surroundings. The lights kept flashing a million different neon colors around all the people who were there. It seemed that even though Seonghwa looked like a completely quiet mess he attracted many. 

Geonhak was trying to tell him he could tell that as much but the roar of loud music  
and even louder talking had him lost to what the other had said. Instead of asking the male to repeat himself however he just nodded, not like he could refuse him anything anyway. What he didn’t plan on was to be dragged to dance by an all too excited Geonhak.  
His arms took Seoho’s for a moment as he dragged him away from any people and simply snuggled up against his chest, arms wrapping around his neck as he began to sway. With the male smiling from where he had rested his head on his shoulder Seoho didn’t have  
it in him to ruin the moment for the male. Instead he wrapped his arms around Geonhak’s waist and continued to sway. It wasn’t necessarily dancing but if it was what Geonhak wanted then he supposed it was enough. 

Or maybe it wasn’t. Seoho had definitely spoiled Geonhak to the point where he was  
now down right rotten. Pulling them into some dance off. To both Seoho and Geonhak’s surprise they were both exceptionally good at the skill. Seoho having picked it up from being forced to help Hwanwoong out while Geonhak he later learned through a shy confession  
in between a stolen kiss was just something the male liked to do in his free time. 

Geonhak maybe clingy Seoho soon realized but he seemed to have a shy spot in the public  
eye. He never held onto Seoho for too long. Almost as if he would get scolded for doing so. He even made a point to steal kisses when he was certain no one was watching. Just grabbing hold of Seoho’s hands and letting their lips ghost over each other for a  
moment before he pulled away and started up a conversation with someone.

His momentary distraction of Geonhak however gave a certain Yeonhee the chance to  
startle Seoho. Coming up behind him and shaking his shoulders a bit since she knew she’d get more than just his attention if she tried to scream over the music. The girl burst out into a small fit of laughter that Seoho soon joined in once he had recovered  
from his momentary shock.

Yeonhee leaned in closer to his ear to talk to him easier without shouting. “ Hey  
I was told it’d be rare to see you at a party. “ 

“ It is I was just dragged here against my will. “ Seoho stated dramatically as he  
clutched at his heart, trying for a mock heart attack which only spewed a short round of giggles from the both of them. 

“ Ah, I see. So you wouldn’t mind humoring me for a dance right? “ 

Seoho looked over at Geonhak and was really engrossed in whatever conversation he  
was having with Mingi and Seonghwa so Seoho found no reason to disturb them. Nodding as he took Yeonhee’s hard to find somewhere that they wouldn't crash into anyone so they could dance. The two both throw their hands up in the air like children and shake  
freely. The whole spinning around and just free styling their way around each other through laughter no doubt looked absolutely out of place and completely unprofessional but that was the thing about the two of them really. The input of anyone else never mattered  
if they were having fun. 

The fun however soon came to an end as they both got thirsty and decided to take  
a break from dancing. Heading over to get a drink Seoho soon found himself bombarded by questions from people he soon realized where Yeonhee’s friends. It seemed everyone was more social than him. 

He didn’t quite get to know all of the people he was introduced to. Even forgetting  
some of their names. Not that he had much of a chance to process them before he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back, demanding his attention.

“ You left me for her again. “ Geonhak whined into Seoho’s ear the moment they were  
alone again. This time not even seeming to realize how he was holding Seoho in front of everyone. Seoho immediately recognized the jealousy and laughing. 

“ Baby I told you she’s just a friend. “ Seoho smiled as he cupped Geonhak’s cheeks,  
already seeing his next complaint coming he decided to silence the male once and for all for the night. Pressing his lips against Geonhak’s. The male tried to pull away from Seoho, not wanting to be seen but Seoho held him there mumbling a soft, “ Stay. “   
against his lips. The one word easily melting the younger’s resolve, giving in to return the kiss. 

When they let go however they were immediately met by the disgusted sounds of Mingi.  
No doubt poking fun of what he just witnessed. His eyes wide in mock disgust as he acted more like a kid who had just watched his parents kiss than a grown man who was simply observing his friends kiss. 

“ Mingi shut up before I tell everyone here how you and Seonghwa act. “ Seoho simply  
threatened Mingi. His hands dropped to simply hold Geonhak against him as he glared at Mingi. However when he turned his attention back to his blonde squirtle his momentary annoyance disappeared as he couldn’t help but lean in for another kiss. 

“ You’re awfully affectionate today. “ 

“ I thought you liked affection. “ 

“ I do but if is a little strange to see you initiate it. “ 

“ Don’t call me out for being cheesy but I’m just happy that you’re finally mine.  
“ 

Seoho finally gave in. giving the one answer Geonhak hadn’t expected. Seoho knew he  
was getting ready for an argument. Seoho telling him the truth took him off guard. His cheeks and ears changing into a light pink as he couldn’t hide his flustered state only made Seoho laugh harder at having won the unofficial ‘ argument ‘ . 

One kiss really did seem to make all the difference.

That is one kiss and a couple rounds of tennis of course.


End file.
